The love story
by worldotaku2013
Summary: Se trata del comienzo de escuela y todos quieren sacar buenas notas poco tipico alumno pero aparece un nuevo chico pero el tiene un oscuro secreto.


LOVE STORY

Hola yo me llamo Luka y ella es mi amiga Rin

Hola a todos! Como están? Soy Rin (Luka golpea Rin) Ups! Lo siento Rin...como sea este es un fanfic que se trata de Flippy y Flaky tal vez estén un poco fuera del personaje bueno ojalá que les guste. (Ambas) Ojalá que les guste!

En un día muy soleado se preparan para el primer día de clases de ultimo año.(Esa misma mañana en una casa color rojo)

Flaky - mmmm...que me pronde hoy? (Tocan la puerta)

Petunia - Flaky, ya es hora apúrate

Flaky - si claro ya voy

**Entro lado**

Flippy - hay no, estoy un poco nervioso (Flipqy aparece en su mente)

**Flipqy - Tranquilo, nos vas a matar! (Flippy suspira y dice)**

Flippy - Esta bien

-*-*-*-*15 Minutos después*-*-*-*-*

Flippy P.O.V

Donde esta mi mochila! (Flipqy aparece otra vez es sus pensamientos)

**Flipqy - está en la tonta puerta! Si sos un idiota flippy**

Flippy - Cállate Flipqy!

(Flippy se sube a su auto y conduce hacia el colegio)

**Flippy! (Grita Flipqy) si que estas nervioso, nos vas a matar a ambos, idiota**! (Acelera y llega al colegio)

(Flippy se baja de su auto y recibe una varias miradas de lujuria de parte de la chicas y odio de los chicos...Flippy camina hacia la entrada y dice '' Bienvenidos Alumnos de Happy Tree!'')

Aquí Voy...(Susurra Flippy)

(Flippy entra a la dirección y espera al director)

*-*-*-*En otro lado*-*-*-*-*

Flaky - No miro a nadie

Petunia - Flaky no te preocupes ya vienen

(Alguien viene y le tapa los ojos a Flaky y a Petunia)

? - Vamos Petunia sabes quién soy?

Petunia - mmmm...no

? - y tu Flaky sabes quién soy?

Flaky - déjame pensar...

? - Petunia de verdad no sabes quién soy?

Petunia - te dije que no!

(Suelta a Petunia)

Petunia - ash! Son ustedes como siempre!

Shifty - Valla que saludo el tuyo

Petunia - pues lo siento

Flaky - entonces es Lifty

Lifty - Hacertas dulzura...

Flaky - Están locos los dos

Petunia - Si

(Shifty y Lifty ríen en unísono)

(Giggles viene corriendo junto con Splendid)

Giggles - hola que cuentan?

Todos - Nada la verdad

Petunia - Shifty y Lifty hagan me un favor

Shifty - Cual?

Petunia - lleven esto a la clase por favor

Shifty - está bien

Lifty - y tú Flaky quieres que lleve eso

Flaky - si, gracias (le da un beso en la mejilla)

(Lifty se ruboriza y se va junto a Shifty)

Petunia - Tenemos que ir a la dirección,Flaky

Flaky - lo se

Giggles - Chicas las veo más tarde

Splendid - Si adiós y a ti Flaky te mas tarde,ok?

Flaky - si

(Petunia y Flaky entran a la dirección)

Lumpy - Hola alumnas que los trae por aquí

Flaky - por el horario, señor

(Petunia le susurra algo a Flaky)

Petunia - Flaky, tengo que irme

Flaky - a ok, dale yo consigo los horarios de clases, ok?

Petunia - dale, adiós

(Petunia se va de la dirección)

(Flippy voltea ver donde se produjo la voz)

Flippy P.O.V

Es ella...a cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi

*-*-*-*-*Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Estaba un niño durmiendo bajo de un el pelo verde. Se escuchaba mucha tranquilidad.

Flaky vamos no seas cobarde - Gritaba un niño de pelo color azul

No quiero - Flaky sale corriendo y se tropieza junto al niño que estaba abajo del árbol

Auch...lo siento - Flaky dice

Oye ten más cuidado...-Flippy dice mirando a Flaky

Flaky - Lo siento, te lastime?

Flippy - no

Flaky - Me llamo Flaky, y el tuyo

Flippy - Flippy señorita (Mirando fijamente a sus ojos color rubí )

Flaky - eres muy lindo...(Se ríe)

(Flippy se ruboriza)

*-*-*-*-*Fin Del Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Flaky - Señor Lummpy

Lumpy - Si Señorita

Flaky - que sea...mmmm...creo que unos 5 mas Director

Lumpy - esta toma asiento por favor

Flaky - si

(Lummpy deja la sala)

Flippy - Hola...

Flaky - o, hola

Flippy - Flaky, no te recuerdas de mi?

Flaky - como sabes mi nombre?

Luka – creo…..que me voy a torrar con esto (tratando de comer una hamburguesa)

Rin - ¬¬ encerio luka bueno eso fue todo, Luka te toca

Luka –así, bueno ojalas les gusto y es nuestro primer fanfic así que espero que nos den nuevas ideas

Rin – comenten : D

Ambas – ADIOS!


End file.
